I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Super Bass by Brenda K. Starr/Nicki Minaj is a mash-up song that will be featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung as a duet by Blaine and Sue. Source Lyrics Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again New Directions (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine with New Directions: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah Sue with The Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomer system Top down, AC with the cooler system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up He got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (with The Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue with The Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) The Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Sue with New Directions: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue (Blaine with New Directions): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe) Can't you hear that Sue with the Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine with New Directions: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Yeah) That someday you and me Sue with the Cheerios (Blaine with New Directions): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Blaine with New Directions: I had a dream That one day you and me Sue with the Cheerios (Blaine with New Directions): Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Gallery Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o4 500.jpg Sue Super Bass.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs